Rituals
by teammccord
Summary: Post 3.08: "Well, this is a very sacred ritual for us. Because we voted on one of our first dates." "It was very romantic, and very economical."


_Post 3.08. I couldn't pass up the opportunity for a little flashback to our favourite couple's college days. You know how much I love baby Elizabeth and Henry. Hope you like this, and that the timeline's not too hokey (1988 was the George H.W. Bush election). Also, I have never actually voted in a US election; if I made a mistake, I'm sorry! Please leave reviews, they make my day!_

* * *

 _November 7, 1988_

Henry had gone out with Elizabeth almost twice now, once for coffee and once _he'd_ gone to a Pride and Prejudice ball dressed like Oscar Wilde at a pet funeral, but that didn't really matter since she bailed to write a paper. It was kind of funny, in retrospect, but positively excruciating when he had to spend two hours of his Friday night dancing the quadrille and feigning interest in the nuances of Jane Austen's literary classic.

Still, he was determined to take her on another date, because ever since he'd first met her, Henry hadn't been able to get her out of his mind. Something had clicked between them, and he found himself getting butterflies in his stomach every time he thought of her. She was gorgeous; she took his breath away every time he saw her.

Beyond that though, he was entranced by her mind, that brilliant brain of hers, because one-and-a-half dates in, he knew she was sharp as a tack and he had to do his best just to keep up with her. But he liked that — he liked talking to someone who challenged him intellectually, with whom he could have long discussions and bat ideas back and forth. He was a man of words and thoughts, and Elizabeth suited him well.

It was a Monday in November when he ran into her again. She was on her way out of a lecture hall and he managed to strategically place himself in the corridor so she _had_ to see him. Sure enough, she caught his gaze and her eyes brightened. She stopped walking and turned to him.

"Hey," she said, grinning. "It's funny seeing you here, so far away from the Theology Department." She was very obviously teasing and had thus very obviously gleaned that he was not here on accident, that he had come to find her. And it made her heart flutter.

"Hi," he replied, trying but failing to keep up the act that he just happened to be here. He caught her smirk and decided to drop it altogether; she seemed to find it endearing. "I've been wondering if you'd like to go out with me sometime?"

Better to get to the point and brace himself than drag it out unnecessarily.

"I'd love to," she replied and the size of the grin on his face was honestly a little pathetic. Not that either of them cared.

Henry was doing well, by all standards, and decided to try his luck again. "How about tomorrow?"

She smirked and paused to consider, before leaning in a little bit closer. He felt his breath quicken as she leaned in and he tried to keep a straight face.

"What day is it tomorrow, Henry?"

"November 8th?"

"And what do we have to do on the first Tuesday in November?"

"Shoot." It was Election Day tomorrow, and it had completely slipped his mind. The campus was bound to be a mess of people voting and then waiting for the results to come in. Besides, wasn't Elizabeth a political science major? Of course she'd have something planned already.

Elizabeth just laughed out loud at Henry's facial expression. "How about we go vote together tomorrow?" she suggested, her eyes crinkling as she smiled. "Exercise our rights in a democracy, grab something to eat, make a date out of it? If it isn't romantic, it'll at least be patriotic."

Henry couldn't help but grin — she was truly remarkable. "That sounds great. I'll pick you up in the morning, and then we'll grab some lunch."

"Hmm, that's perfect. 9:00?"

"Yep. Hey, this is your first election, isn't it?" Henry had just realized she was 19, and this was the very first election she'd be voting in. It was his second, and he was excited to be able to share that experience with her.

"It is." She smiled again, and his heart skipped a beat. "I've got to go, I'm sorry, but I'm meeting some people to study. I'll see you tomorrow." She pushed up on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to Henry's cheek before turning on her heel and heading out of the building.

Henry was left slightly flabbergasted and just shook his head. She was bold, and he liked it. He managed to yell "bye!" down the hall as she rounded the corner.

 _November 8, 1988_

Henry picked Elizabeth up the next morning from her dorm, and they stepped out into the cold November air together. UVA had polling places very close to the grounds, so they decided to walk over to the public library to cast their votes. The university had also decided to give everyone the day off, since scheduling had unexpectedly left an extra day in the academic calendar and it happened to be an election year. Or something like that. It had been explained at convocation, but honestly, everyone was just happy to have the day off.

Elizabeth took a breath and a leap as they rounded her street corner — she reached out and took Henry's hand in her own. She smiled to herself as they fell into step with one another, thinking that somehow, things were beginning to fall into place.

Henry was so different from any other guy she'd ever known, and she found herself comfortable around him immediately. It was kind of odd for her, experiencing that level of trust so soon. She was still guarded about her parents, and Will, but otherwise, a little voice in the back of her head was telling her this was different — in a very good way.

They reached the library and found the end of the line, sighing collectively as they realized just how long it was. They were sure to be in for a bit of a wait. Thankfully, conversation had always been easy between them, and they shared funny stories and talked about school and friends, and about the election itself, moving closer and closer to the door.

Pretty soon, they were let inside and signed in at the front before heading to the voting booths. Henry turned to Elizabeth and smiled. "Go vote. I'll see you in a minute."

She smiled back and headed to her ballot, realizing that for the first time, she would get to vote for a President of the United States. Her political science major heart filled with pride, and she couldn't help but feel her heart beat a little faster as she marked the ballot with her candidates.

Henry met up with her at the exit door. "So, how'd it go?" He looked so excited and happy for her, she just had to tease him a little.

"I was supposed to put x's on all the ones I didn't want, right?" She looked up at him with a sweet expression as his jaw dropped open in shock and he tried to reel in how flabbergasted he was. She just burst into laughter and placed a hand on his arm. "I'm messing with you!"

"Oh, thank god," Henry let out before joining in her laughter.

On their way out, a clerk handed Elizabeth a piece of sticker roll with two 'I Voted' stickers on it, one for her, one for Henry. She stopped him on the sidewalk and peeled off a sticker before pressing it to his coat. "There," she said, handing him the other so he could do the same for her.

"How does it feel to be a voter, a full citizen?"

She laughed out loud. "You're extremely cheesy; you know that right?"

"Oh, I'm aware." Henry linked arms with Elizabeth and walked them down the street. "Lunch?"

"Yes, please."

They rounded a corner as Henry asked Elizabeth: "Care to share who you voted for?"

"Well, if I remember my government class well enough, which I'm certain of, the US has this thing called the secret ballot policy," she teased.

Henry looked guilty and apologetic and was gearing up to take it back when she turned her head and whispered her vote in his ear. He smiled, slipping his arm around her waist. "I voted for him too."

They ended up at a local diner for lunch, each ordering a sandwich and chips, and coffee — it really was chilly outside. Elizabeth's cheeks were still pink from the cold and Henry thought she looked positively adorable in her turtleneck sweater. She'd moved her sticker to the sweater when they'd taken off their coats and it looked like a little badge of honour, proudly on display.

Henry couldn't help but stare at her, she was radiant and he was captivated. Elizabeth caught him looking at her and blushed — she wasn't used to the attention he gave her, but it wasn't unwelcome, just new. Henry's presence was something she could get used to, something that felt right somehow.

Lunch was fun, comfortable and perfect for a second date.

After, they walked back outside, en route to the grounds to do some studying. Henry was going to suggest they study together, and Elizabeth was ready to ask the same. But first, he stopped them on a path between buildings. It was a little secluded and flanked by trees, their leaves bright colours as fall was in full swing.

Henry smiled down at Elizabeth and took her hands. "Thank you for coming with me today. And for letting me go to your first election with you."

"It was fun," she said, biting on her lip and shifting a little, shooting him a coy look. She _really_ wanted him to kiss her, and if he didn't get the hint soon—

Thankfully, Henry had read in to her look and dipped down to press a kiss against her lips — slow and gentle. She arched up for more contact, wrapping her arms around his neck. He kept his to her lower back, not wanting to hit any lower. He traced the seam of her lips with his tongue, and she granted him access, letting their tongues mingle as they kissed.

Eventually, they broke apart for a lack of oxygen, both grinning like fools.

"Do you wanna study—"

"I was gonna go to the libr—" they said at the same time, and laughed. Their eyes met and an understanding washed over them both.

"Library, to study?" Henry clarified.

Elizabeth just nodded and linked her arm with his.

 _November 8, 2016_

They laid in bed, tangled together, after their own private celebration of the election results. It was moving to the House and Dalton had a fighting chance. It was good news, maybe even great. At the least, it was worth celebrating.

Henry was nibbling on the shell of Elizabeth's ear, making her giggle. She wriggled out of his grasp and turned so they faced one another.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked, running a hand over his cheek.

"November 8, 1988," he said, smiling.

"That was a good date. Very romantic."

"And economical."

"And cheesy."

"That too."

"I love you."

"Love you more." She snuggled into his embrace and they drifted off to sleep, their ballots cast and counted as they waited for the House to decide in January.


End file.
